A vehicle traveling by two wheels with a person riding thereon, for example, is proposed (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Further, the inventor of the present invention has previously proposed to provide braking means to a parallel two-wheeled vehicle (for example, see Patent Document 2).
However, neither Patent Document 1 nor Patent Document 2 discloses the case where the braking means to brake wheels directly is provided to a parallel two-wheeled vehicle to carry out braking.    [Patent Document 1] Specification of U.S. Pat. No. 6,288,505    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-131115